


spark

by snow_showers



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChenYeol, Fluff, M/M, Superpowers, brief mention of smut, is that the ship name??, only like a few sentences tho, soft, yeoldae sounds better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_showers/pseuds/snow_showers
Summary: chanyeol is afraid of the fire coursing through his veins, to the point that he isolates himself. jongdae won’t let him be alone, though.





	spark

chanyeol had no desire to get close to anybody. he was perfectly fine living on his own with nobody around, just him by himself. 

just him and the fire coursing through his veins. 

other people just didn’t interest him. he found them boring. and they found him weird. 

was it that odd that chanyeol had fire come out of his palms? didn’t everybody have some type of power like his?

these were the thoughts that chanyeol had as a child. he thought he was normal. his parents, and everybody else in the world, knew he wasn’t. fire is not supposed to come out of your palms. fire is not supposed to be anywhere near a human’s body, much less inside of it. 

but then he met jongdae, and everything changed. he was different, too. chanyeol could actually relate to someone for once. jongdae had a weird power, just like him. it wasn’t fire, but it was lightning. 

every time jongdae touched chanyeol, even slightly, he would feel a slight electric shock. over time, he got used to it. sometimes, he even liked it, like when they would sit in bed together and kiss, so passionately, just getting lost in each other. jongdae would brace his hands on chanyeol’s shoulders, and chanyeol would flinch from the shock. but he wouldn’t stop the kiss. 

his favorite time to get shocked, though, was when jongdae would hover above his hips, riding him, and jongdae placed his hands on his thighs to keep himself up straight. the shock would run through his legs, and chanyeol couldn’t help but groan, it felt so good. and jongdae would look so pretty when he finished, coming undone above him. 

but chanyeol hated it at the same time. he couldn’t do the same things that jongdae did. he was scared that he would burn the boy. he couldn’t run his hands through jongdae’s hair, hold jongdae’s hands, anything. he couldn’t control that he had fire, though. 

he knew jongdae didn’t like it either. 

chanyeol tried to hold jongdae’s hand once. he was so tired, he couldn’t even think about what he was doing. he pulled his hand away so fast, neither of them knew what happened. he started apologizing so much, jongdae couldn’t decipher what he was saying. 

chanyeol tells jongdae to stick out his hand. he looks over it. 

it isn’t burnt. 

chanyeol breaks down to tears. he hugs jongdae so tight, this is the first time he’s ever been able to actually hug him. he grabs jongdae’s hands, squeezing them and running his hands over the soft skin. he feels the same spark that he always does. 

he runs his hands up and down jongdae’s bare arms. he hasn’t felt somebody’s skin in so long. he’s always been so afraid. 

he holds jongdae’s face as he kisses him. the tears are still flowing, but chanyeol doesn’t even notice.

jongdae has put together the pieces by this point. chanyeol has been waiting to touch him for so long, and he finally can. he’s not scared of it anymore. he’s learned that jongdae won’t get hurt when he places his hand softly on jongdae’s cheek. he won’t hurt jongdae when he interlaces their fingers. but he feels that tiny spark from him. he’s never loved that spark more than he does now.

**Author's Note:**

> god i’ve been really obsessed with this ship for a while,,, it’s so cute :((


End file.
